


We are a good team.

by xXxShinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxShinx/pseuds/xXxShinx
Summary: This is for @closetgeekasaurus on tumblr, my gift for the CHKLANCE2018 exchange. I really hope you like it!. Expect a bunch of chapters soon.A bunch of one-shots about Lance and Keith growing up together as neighbours, important moments for them, silly moments, mainly heartwarming but...there's also some angst here and there as they turn into teenagers, their friendship passes through rough moments, bonding moments none of them forget even if they try to.





	We are a good team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is shocked when Keith tells him he never tasted a brownie before. He’s determined to fix that immediately. Age: 8 or 9 aprox.

It was like clockwork. A few seconds would tick by and Lance’s eyes would glance over to the source of a quiet ticking; a wall clock hanging above with a power ranger background. Lance subconsciously began tapping his foot in sync with the light sound, trying and yet failing to hide that he didn’t want to wait any longer.

8:45 am

“Mom.,” Lance whined, resting his head on the counter, his arms on either side of him in defeat. It was obvious that he’d be late to school.

“Mi cielo...you can’t rush brownies. it’s your fault you didn’t wake up earlier to prepare the dough.” Rosa, Lance’s mother, told her son, while never tearing her eyes from the cooking brownies. The sweet aroma that began filling the air only moments after, was a sign that the chocolate treats were just about ready to cool off.

“But mamá...I promised him that I’d bring brownies for lunch. He said that he’s never eaten one before. He has to try yours since you make the best ones..” Lance pouted, listening to his brothers and sister run down the stairs after the delicious treats.

The three of them asked for some of the delicious brownies for their lunch. Luckily, their mom made two batches: one for her family and the other one for Lance and his friend. Rosa ushered her kids to get ready for school as she took the trays out of the oven, humming as the heavenly scent of the chocolate and marshmallows only got stronger. Lance gave his mother the biggest smile an eight-year-old could make after he lifted his head up. Rosa was in the middle of cutting the brownies into perfect squares when her husband Hector came into the kitchen and hugged her waist, resting his stubbled chin on her shoulder as he chuckled lightly.

“It smells delicious, honey… The brownies do too.” His voice wasn't the deepest; it was a funny contrast with his defined features. Hector smirked when he heard his wife giggle giggled and bumped her hand on his nose.

“Come on. Help me with the kids and I'll save most of them for you.” Rosa said, giving her husband a peck on his lips before continuing to cut the brownies.

Lance watched the whole exchange with the warmest smile. His blue eyes shone with happiness and he felt warm inside. It made him have hope...hope that someday, he’d find that special someone and look just like his parents; hopelessly in love with each other.

 

* * *

                                                                                         

Lance was late.

His foot continuously tapped on the floor, even Lance couldn’t remember how many times his foot hit the floor.

Keith knew they were late already. He fought off the urge to just ditch Lance and rush to school. However, after two years of walking to school together every day...that wasn't really an option anymore.

When he heard the high pitch voice of Lance getting closer to the door, he tried to look casual. It wasn’t like he’d just waited half an hour for him. He crossed his arms over his chest, with an annoyed expression, when he heard the door unlock. He sighed, preparing for his friend.

“Lance! How long are you going to make me wait? We're going to be la-!” Keith cut himself off when he noticed that it wasn’t Lance, but Lance’s father, Hector, in front of him. Just like that, all of his courage and bravery vanished the moment their eyes met. “Ah! M-M-Mr. McLain! Pl-Please, forgive me...i-it’s a game that Lance and I have going on..!” Keith flailed his arms every which way, gesturing and trying his best to explain his rude behavior. Hector had never been intimidating towards Keith. It was just something about him that seemed unnerving, always causing him to be on edge.

In the middle of his flustered rambling Lance appeared from behind his father, watching Keith’s face burn a bright red in an embarrassed blush. Lance couldn't help but smile as he watched him. Keith could fight with him all he wanted to about it, but Lance would always insist he looked the most adorable when he got all flustered.

“Hey, Keith! You ready?” Lance broke up the exchange between his father and his best friend when he noticed that his father was trying his best not to laugh. Holding two bags of brownies, he gave one to his still flustered friend, “Mom and I baked more for your family, let's give them to mamá Krolia and run to school. We're already running late and I don't think a couple of minutes will make any difference.”

Keith blinked at Lance when he mentioned he made more for his mother. He was actually going to save some of the brownies Lance would give him for his mom. Lance knew Keith was the kind of guy to give most to his mom instead of actually enjoying them for himself. He took the bag, a warm sensation enveloping his chest. He had the feeling it wasn't really because of the recently baked brownies. “Thank you, Lance….” His small voice quivered as he smiled back at Lance, his bright blue eyes reflecting Keith's smile.

Lance didn’t waste any more time and grabbed Keith’s hand, pulling him along as they both rushed to Keith’s house, next door. Keith’s house was similar to Lance’s, but instead of a white and blue door, it was brownish red, akin to a desert. Keith was about to knock politely so he wouldn’t scare his mother when Lance beat him to it. Lance banged his fists on the door, calling for someone to just hurry up and open the door. “Mama Krolia! Are you home!? We brought you something! Please open up~!!”

The door swung open, revealing a tall woman with black and purple hair, it couldn't really be natural….right? “Keith...sweetie, you left half hour ago. What are you doing here already? Is there something wrong?”

“Half hour…?” Lance turned to look at Keith who had once again gotten flustered, an embarrassed blush enveloping his face once again.

“I-It wasn’t that long ago, mom….There’s nothing wrong...L-Lance just…” He turned to look at Lance who kept staring at him with a slight smile on his lips. Keith was trying to ask for his help about the brownies. A few seconds passed by, with the three of them waiting for Lance to hurry and speak up. “Lance?”

“Hmmm..?” Lance asked, only just then noticing the two pairs of eyes on him. “Oh, right! My mom made brownies and she set a batch aside just for you and Keith’s papa!”

“Brownies?” Krolia asked in confusion. “What are brownies?” She certainly had never heard of anything like that, so it was only natural that she was confused and curious. She looked at the bag her son was handed to her and took the bag from him. She opened the bag to see what was inside before her eyes lit up. “Oh! Is it chocolate?!”

“You’ve never eaten brownies before, Mama Krolia?” Lance asked, not being able to believe that these two people knew nothing about the heavenly delicious treat. “I bet you’ll love them! My mommy makes the best brownies in the whole universe!” 

“The whole universe, hm?” Krolia replied with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her lips curled a little, revealing a small dimple in her left cheek that Lance also knew Keith had. “We’ll just have to see about that. Why don’t I take you both to school?”

“Mom...you only have the bike. Dad took the car, remember?” Keith reminded Krolia with a slight frightful warning.

“Right….hmmm wouldn’t the both of you fit in it?”

“I’m not so sure. We’d better run.” He waved at his mom. “I’ll come back after school!” He pulled Lance away from the situation before his mom decided that both of the kids could fit on the back of her bike.

 

“You know….riding a bike is one of my dreams. We could take her offer.” Lance suggested, trying to not refuse Krolia’s offer even with Keith dragging him along the front yard and through the gate, heading back to the street as Krolia watched them leave.

“Maybe one day we won’t be twenty minutes late for school…” Keith reminded Lance about the time and let go of his hand before turning to look at him. “The first one to get there, gets to eat more brownies!” With that, both kids ran to school in a record time.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Keith! Open them!” Lance jumped with excitement and anxiousness with how much time Keith was taking just to open up the tupperware of brownies.

“Chill out, would you? I’m not opening it with you acting like that.” Keith said, seeing how his perfectionist mother had placed the brownies. Keith paused for a moment then glanced at Lance. “You said that you made them?” Lance was in front of him, sitting in a frog-like position. He moved his legs up and down, showing that he was rather excited.

“Well, I made sure to follow my mom’s recipe for the mix. She put them in the oven and cut them. I can’t really use a knife yet.” Lance moved his legs at a faster pace, them going up every couple of seconds. It was around this time that Keith took notice.

“Why not?” Keith asked, curious. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t able to handle knives yet when his mother taught him how to hold and even throw one.

“Keith.. Do you notice anyone our age being able to handle knives, let alone being able to throw one?” Lance pouted, took the tupperware from Keith and opened it quickly. “You’re taking way too much time with this..”

“Says the guy who lost the race earlier.” Keith retorted cheekily with a smirk, earning Lance’s glare.

Keith took a brownie from the tupperware only moments before Lance took one for himself, with a huge smile on his face. “Okay, on the count of three, we’ll both take a bite. Deal?”

“I really don’t know what the big deal is. They’re just desserts.”

“How DARE you...They’re more than that! You’ll see!” Lance held his brownie up as if it were the holy grail. “Now...One!”

“Two!”

“Three!!”

Lance was already used to the brownie’s heavenly favor. They were so soft and yet, they were chewy enough with the melted chocolate chips. Each piece had a slight crispy cover of chocolate that added to the flavor, making them that much more perfect. Lance loved his mom’s baking more than anything. It always warmed his heart with how much love was put into them and he hoped that Keith would too. The way Keith reacted, however, was not what he was expecting.

“So? What do you-...?” Lance cut himself off as he saw Keith’s reaction. Brownie crumbs were at the corners of his lips. His eyes were wide with his mouth slightly open. His lilac eyes seemed to brighten, yellow lights reflecting off of them. Lance looked like a deer in headlights with how strong of a trance Keith had him in simply because of his beauty. That was until Lance saw tears brimming Keith’s eyes, them silently beginning to stream down the boy’s cheeks. Guilt hit him instantly as a chill ran down his spine. Lance almost instantly began feeling like a puppy when they’ve done something wrong. This wasn’t the reaction he’d been hoping for. He wanted his friend to be happy, not make him cry. “I’m so sorry!” Lance immediately started apologizing. “Please don’t cry, Keith! Say something please..”

 

“Uh. Um..” Keith swallowed the piece of brownie in his mouth and looked at Lance. His friend had him by the shoulders, staring at him, desperate for an answer. Keith didn’t even realize the other was speaking as the warm chocolate traveled down his throat and set its course for his stomach. He couldn’t comprehend how a simple dessert food could make him feel overwhelmed.

He wiped his tears with his hand as he giggled. It wasn’t only because of the brownie, but also because Lance continued to apologize for no reason. “I’m fine, you weirdo!” Keith laughed looking at his friend. “What are you apologizing for in the first place?”

“I… Uh… I made the brownies...and you cried after tasting them. So, it’s my fault?” Lance shrugged, moving his hands everywhere trying to make sense of his own explanation.

“That… How does that make sense?” Keith questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

“I don’t know! How do your tears make sense after tasting them?? Was it that bad?! You...You don’t have to eat them if they taste that bad!” Lance tried to snatch the remaining of Keith’s brownie from his hands, ensuring a struggle between both boys. Keith laughed at his useless attempts. The moment Lance got distracted, Keith took advantage and stuffed the brownie into his mouth, eating all of it quickly. He noticed how his friend’s stunned expression turned into that of a confused pout. “I don’t get it. Why are you eating it if it made you cry?”

“Because it’s delicious and you’re a great baker. I really liked them.” Keith declared pushing Lance away from him.

“Wait. You liked them??”

“Of course!” Keith stated the obvious to his still confused friend.

“Then… Why did you cry?” Lance tilted his head, trying to understand.

Keith picked up another brownie and took a bite of it, averting his eyes from the inquisitive look Lance gave him. “Does it matter now?”

“It does! Especially because-” Lance stopped noticing that Keith was already down his second brownie “Wait…. What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m eating the brownies you made for me… Now, stop talking and come to eat with me. We only have a few more minutes before the bell rings.” Keith picked up the tupperware and offered some to his friend, who quickly gulped down three brownies in less than two minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic...I hope people like it and....I have no idea what to say in here...uhhh...I'm happy you got to this part! thank you for reading!!!


End file.
